thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Funeral
After this bloody hour, Saki, who used to be a really strong girl wasn't that strong anymore. "I.. I think i just can't handle this anymore" she said quietly. Roxane tried to help her best friend "You can't stop fighting like this, that's not what Austin would have wanted" she said while hugging Saki. Saki pushed her away and yelled in tears " HOW CAN YOU KNOW THIS? UH! HE IS DEAD! THAT'S OVER, FINISHED! HE WILL NEVER COME BACK! NEVER!" An worried Roxane tried to calm her friend "You need to survive for him, Saki! I'm sure he would have wanted this and it's may sad but at least you had time to tell him your feelings which where the same for him." Saki came closer to Roxane and yelled" WHAT?! AND I SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS! I JUST LOST THE MAN OF MY DREAMS! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU STILL HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND ALIVE!" she cried and run next to Austin corpse. Roxane was surprised of the way her best friend talked to her and she felt guilty 'cause in some ways Saki was right. "I think i have an idea" clamed Roxane. She went next to Saki, told her something, she ended her cries. Roxane grabbed a shovel and started to dig. "Wait what are you doing, Roxane?" asked an upset Oli While digging "I'm digging a hole, so we could burry Austin and Cassie and we will make a little ceremony for them to help Saki to not have this image of her "boyfriend" corpse anymore in her mind" "It's like a funeral so?" asked Zoé. "Yeah.." replied Roxane in a serious tone. Jules and Oli where surprised to see Roxane acting that serious and that courageous. Roxane was turning more mature. "Let me help you" said Oli. He grabbed a shovel and digged another hole. "Thanks" said Saki to both of them. "You would have done the same for me" replied Roxane. Zoé and Johan took Saki away and went to go found some flowers, for the funeral. Theodore went next to Jules "Man, i need to tell you something" "Sure, what is it?" asked Jules. "I think we should go away for this.." replied Theodore. "Ok.." replied an upset Jules. They started to walk a bit, Theodore looked behind him, nobody, he grabbed Jules and told him "Listen bro, You should look out for Oli, he is evil" "I know, but he always have been acting this way." said Jules "When I say evil, I really mean EVIL!" yelled Theodore. "Why? i thought you guys where friends?" asked Jules "It's over since what i just saw.." replied Theodore "What do you mean? If it's because he is into Roxane, i already knew, Austin told me before he left us..." said Jules "Ok, OLI KILLED AUSTIN AND CASSIE!" clamed Theodore. "Yes, because they got bitten!" yelled Jules. "No! They didn't Austin told him he knew he felt something for Roxane and that nothing will never happen between them, Oli got mad and started to shot at Austin with his gun!" yelled Theodore. "Wait, what!" said a surprised Jules. "Yes! But Cassie jumped over Austin and she got killed first, Then Austin yelled to him Oli pretented to be sorry and Austin said that he won't tell the others if he promises to be friend again with him, but Oli killed Austin.." said Theodore. "Wow! I knew he was a bad guy but this! It's horrible, why Austin didn't told us instead of saving Oli's butt!" "Austin was a nice guy, he just showed to Oli he was better than him.." told Theodore. Jules thought he should tell Roxane but if Oli becames mad and kills Roxane? He just decided to wait for the perfect moment. 2 hours after.. Everybody was here, The ceremony started. Saki left a flower on Austin grave, then she left another one on Cassie's and went in Roxane's arm crying. During 1 minutes all of ours teen's stayed silent, in tribute to their dear friends. But something bad happened.. Zoé felt down. "Zoé!" yelled Johan. "Is she ok?" asked Roxane. "I think so, i can hear her heart beating" replied Johan. Zoé woke up "Where, am i? My head it hurts.." she said quietly. "It's me Johan, You just fall" Saki went next to Zoé "What is this?!" she asked "What?!" Johan looked on Zoé's back, she had a lot of little red points everywhere. Saki asked "Zoé did you already had chicken pox when you where little?" "No..." she coughed " why?" Saki looked her friends uspet "If we don't find medecines she will Die!" " No.. " Zoe said. " What.. " Saki looked to Zoe. " I have been enough help to you guys... I can't go any further.. " " What.. No.. ZOE! " " Johan.. I.. I love you.. " Zoe said. " Oooh... " Oli said. Jules glared at Oli. " I wasn't that useful to you guys anyway.. " Zoe said, " That's not true! " Johan said. " You helped us when we fought those zombies! " he said. " And, you kept lookout for Alice and Alexander. " " Guys... my insides are rotting.. goodbye. " Zoe closed her eyes. " No.. NO, IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! " Johan yelled. " Worst.. Death.. EVER! " Oli said. Johan slapped Oli. " Shut.. the.. fuck.. up. " Johan said. " Oli.. be careful.. Johan loved her.. " " I DID NOT, ONLY AS A FRIEND!.. A close friend.. " Johan yelled at Saki. Johan then started to cry. " Johan.. " Saki said. " NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! "Johan cried. He then started laughing. " ..Jo? " Saki said. Johan grabbed Saki's hand. " JOHAN! STOP! " Roxane said. Johan threw Saki on the ground. " I WONT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! " He laughed. " He's going crazy.. " Oli said. " I WONT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Johan said. Johan pulled out his gun. He pointed it to his head. two gun shots were heard. That's it, this is where the story ends. After this, everyone went missing. Kidding! Johan layed there. " This is crazy.. " Theodore said. " Yeah.. " " Well.. Let's keep going. " Oli said. " Oli.. you.. are so.. disgusting! " Jules said. " Shaddafuckup. " He said. Roxane cried and started to beat on Oli. " YOU JERK! " she said. Oli grabbed her hands. " Everything will be OK. " " W..hat? " Roxane said. " This whole thing.. just doesnt make sense anymore.. " END OF CHAPTER. Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games